PROJETO 19 ANOS
by Lumus Maximum
Summary: O PROJETO 19 ANOS do fórum Lumus Maximum foi criado para tentar, de uma maneira tímida, completar o grande espaço deixado pela tia Jo entre a página 582 e o epílogo do livro Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.
1. O PROJETO

PROJETO 19 ANOS

O PROJETO 19 ANOS do fórum Lumus Maximum foi criado para tentar, de uma maneira tímida, completar o grande espaço deixado pela tia Jo entre a página 582 e o epílogo do livro Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

As fics aqui postadas foram criadas por diversos integrantes do fórum e serão identificadas (autor, tema e sinopse) logo no início, antes do texto em si, conforme exemplo abaixo:

Título: O Outro Dia  
Autora: Sônia Sag  
Conteúdo: O dia seguinte ao término da batalha de Hogwarts  
Sinopse: Entre pesares e júbilos, o primeiro encontro de Harry e Gina em um mundo sem Voldemort.

As fics, seguirão uma cronologia organizada com base nas entrevistas dadas pela J.K. Rowling após o lançamento do livro 7. Cada item será identificado por um número que aparecerá antecedendo cada título de capítulo, para que vocês, leitores, possam identificar mais facilmente sobre que tema cada capítulo se trata. (Exemplo: [1] –O Outro Dia)

Cronologia:

1 – Dia após a Batalha

2 – Funerais

3 – Volta para A Toca

4 – Pais de Hermione

5 – Julgamentos

6 – Os Malfoy

7 – George

8 – Retorno à Hogwarts

9 – Carreiras profissionais de Harry e Ron

10 – Grimmauld Place

11 – Formatura de Hermione e Gina

12 – Futuros profissionais de Hermione e Gina

13 – Charlie

14 – Gravidez/nascimento de Victorie

15 – Noivado (1 – Harry/Gina; 2 – Rony/Hermione; )

16 – Relacionamento Neville/Ana

17 – Luna Lovegood

18 – Teddy Lupin

19 – Casamento (1 – Harry/Gina; 2 – Rony/Hermione; )

20 – Gravidez (1 – James; 2 – Rosa; 3 – Alvo; 4 – Lily; 5 – Hugo)

21 – Infância da Nova Geração

22 – Namoro Teddy/Victorie

Fiquem atentos pois sempre teremos fics novas por aqui. Esperamos que gostem e aguardamos comentários.

Até mais,  
Lumus Maximum


	2. 1  O OUTRO DIA

**O OUTRO DIA.**

Gina abriu os olhos, emergindo de um sono profundo e conturbado. Fora acordada por uma sensação angustiante, após poucas horas de descanso. Tal sensação passou de seu coração para a boca em um único suspiro.

- _Harry_.

No sonho recente ela revira a cena desesperadora de Hagrid trazendo o corpo inerte de Harry nos braços, sob a gargalhada fria de Voldemort; e a emoção visceral que sentira naquele momento voltou, engolfando-a por alguns instantes. Foi com um misto de alívio e tristeza que a consciência do que realmente acontecera na antevéspera clareou-lhe os pensamentos, sem, entretanto, calar sua ansiedade. – _Harry_.

Jogou as cobertas longe, levantando-se num átimo. Enquanto se vestia as pressas, observou que Hermione já se levantara há algum tempo, a julgar por sua cama arrumada. Mal reparando no próprio reflexo pálido no espelho, terminou de se arrumar rapidamente e logo caminhava a largos e decididos passos pelos corredores, a procura de seu alvo.

Na tarde anterior, ela havia aceitado e compreendido o repentino sumiço de Harry, Ron e Hermione. Intuíra para onde haviam ido e não cogitara cobrar presença no momento que era deles três e da lembrança de Dumbledore, celebrada através de seu retrato na sala da diretoria de Hogwarts. Ao invés disto, passara o resto da tarde e a noite ímpar que a sucedera movimentando-se daqui para ali, auxiliando quem e no que pudesse.

O clima de comemoração arrefecera depois de algum tempo, sobrepujado em parte por conta das inúmeras, urgentes, e algumas extremamente dolorosas, providências que precisavam ser tomadas. Assim, Minerva McGonagall, novamente à frente da diretoria de Hogwarts, organizara junto com Quim Shacklebolt os bruxos ainda em condições físicas de ajudarem; e breve o castelo tornara-se uma colméia humana, repleta por feitiços de cura, reconstrução e limpeza que espocavam por todos os lados.

Antes de o Sol nascer pela segunda vez sobre o cenário da batalha, Gina havia consolado sua mãe, enquanto o pai e os irmãos cuidavam de Fred. Havia procurado e encontrado Jorge, que descarregava um pouco de sua silenciosa angústia com um bastão de batedor, contra as balizas do campo de quadribol. Diante da recusa muda em retornar para o castelo, Gina pedira a Lino Jordan que fosse ficar com ele. Ainda ficara algum tempo com Fred, para que os pais pudessem descansar um pouco. Sentou-se ao lado de Andrômeda Tonks na sala onde a vigília pelos que tombaram acontecia, e segurou-lhe a mão, permanecendo em silêncio enquanto olhava para o irmão. Fora rendida por Percy, que estivera trabalhando no castelo com Gui.

- Você deveria ir dormir, Gina! Mamãe disse que você não parou nem para comer... - Disse ele de forma triste, levando-a resolutamente para a porta.

_Dormir?_ Ela não poderia. Sabia intuitivamente que não era hora para ficar só, entregue aos seus sentimentos. Precisava estar em movimento, fazendo algo... Não queria pensar. Não agora...

Quando os primeiros clarões do dia atingiram as paredes de pedra, uma McGonagall exausta, mas firme como nunca, segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo sua caminhada rumo ao salão principal em busca de alguma tarefa.

- Agora, você vai até o dormitório do sétimo ano e lá encontrará com Hermione, que já se recolheu há algum tempo. Daqui a pouco Madame Pomfrey levará algumas poções para vocês duas. Este será um longo dia, e precisam descansar pelo menos um pouco... Vá, menina! Sem discussões!

Relutante, Gina subiu lentamente o que sobrara das escadas de mármore.

De fato, Hermione estava no dormitório. Abraçada consigo mesma sob as cobertas e decididamente adormecida. Sorrindo para o leve ressonar, sinal do merecidíssimo descanso da amiga, Gina havia se recostado na cama próxima para aguardar Madame Pomfrey e sua poção que presumidamente a faria desligar-se, o que julgara difícil acontecer.

Voltando ao presente, bufou para si mesma, já às portas do salão. Adormecera tão rápido e por tanto tempo, que sequer falara com a amiga, e agora a manhã já andava pela metade. Encontrou Ron e Hermione, conversando entretidos por sobre o tampo da mesa da Grifinória. Rumou para lá, com o coração aos saltos. Esperara. Dera tempo. Agora era chegada a hora.

- Onde está o Harry? – Perguntou, pousando a mão no ombro de Ron, que se surpreendeu com seu "cumprimento" afoito.

- **Gina!** Bom dia para você também! – Embora houvesse sinal claro de troça, o tom do irmão estava mais calmo e maduro do que ela se lembrava.

Respirando fundo, Gina controlou-se e procurou sorrir para Hermione.

- Bom dia, para vocês dois! – Depois da resposta resmungada de Ron e sorridente de Mione, ela repetiu – E o Harry?

- Nós estamos bem sim, nenhum ferimento grave...

- Ron - atalhou Hermione, apaziguando - não é hora para isso, concorda?

O ruivo sorriu manso para ela, piscando, e então levantou e voltou-se solenemente para a irmã.

- Ele ainda está no dormitório. Coincidentemente, foi tão amável e tranqüilo quanto você quando nos disse com todas as letras que se era para tomar café bancando o castiçal, preferia esperar para tomar com voc... **Ei! Gina!** – Vendo os cabelos flamejantes da irmã já sumindo pela porta, Ron voltou a sentar-se de frente para Mione, sorrindo de canto. – Quanta pressa, não?... Acho que eu deveria ir com ela. – Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar significativo, que o fez alargar o sorriso. – Não! Vou ficar por aqui. Nós também temos uma conversa por terminar...

Gina passou silenciosamente pelo buraco do retrato, e atrás dela veio Monstro, com uma enorme bandeja cheia de delícias matinais e suco de abóbora. A refeição fora um pedido da moça, e o elfo prontamente arranjara "_o desjejum de meu mestre e a jovem Weasley_".

- Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa, basta chamar Monstro. – Disse o baixinho, depois de depositar a bandeja em uma das mesas do salão comunal, enquanto Gina torcia as mãos, vasculhando a sala com o olhar. Após o agradecimento sincero da moça, o velho elfo quase sorriu. Despediu-se e sumiu com uma leve, mas inequívoca, reverência.

- Bom dia, Gina! O Monstro parece gostar de você...

Tratando de diluir a decepção certa em sua expressão ao ouvir a voz conhecida, a ruiva preparou-se para cumprimentar o amigo Neville, que vinha descendo as escadas dos dormitórios, virando-se para ele com um sorriso.

- Olá, Nevil...

Não reparou que Neville afastara-se do caminho com um sorriso cúmplice. Nem que ele saiu rápida e discretamente do salão comunal, roubando um bolo de caldeirão da bandeja no caminho, e nunca ficou sabendo que o gentil Neville negara acesso a quem quer que fosse àquele aposento, por um bom tempo. Por longos momentos Gina Weasley só conseguiu olhar para Harry Potter.

O homem a sua frente retribuiu intensamente esse olhar, e então sorriu. Nesse momento a fortaleza se quebrou dentro de Gina.

Harry abraçou-a apertado quando ela se encaixou em seus braços, agarrando suas vestes como se precisasse impedi-lo de se afastar, enquanto enterrava o rosto em seu peito. Assim, ele a embalou suavemente, enquanto ela desabafava em soluços contidos e abafados meses de revolta, medo, saudade e tristeza. A dor pela morte de Fred e dos amigos, o choque de imaginar Harry morto e a felicidade e orgulho indescritíveis ao redescobri-lo vivo e vencedor. Tudo isso ela chorou em seu abraço, finalmente deixando as emoções fluírem, até o alívio acalmá-la aos poucos.

- Droga, eu _nunca_ choro.

Harry sorriu ao ouvir as palavras abafadas. A coragem de Gina era admirável. E seu gênio apaixonante. Soltando um dos braços, ele ergueu o queixo da garota delicadamente até que os olhos castanhos lacrimejantes encarassem os seus.

- Você está melhor?

- Estou... Mas, não era assim que eu tinha imaginado essa cena. – Admitiu, corando um pouco.

A criatura no peito de Harry remexeu-se, esperançosa.

- E como foi que você a imaginou?

- Basicamente, eu não estaria de olhos inchados e fungando...

Harry riu.

- Você me contava tudo pelo que passou, cada detalhe, sentimento ou sensação, e eu seria solidária, oferecendo meu apoio e admiração incondicionais. Nada de choro de minha parte, definitivamente! – Antes que Harry pudesse comentar, ela balançou de um lado para o outro em seus braços, lançando-lhe um olhar matreiro. - Só uma coisa está de acordo...

- E isto seria?...

Gina correu as mãos por seus braços até cruzar os dedos em sua nuca, e chegando abençoadamente mais perto, decretou suavemente:

- O lugar. Era bem _aqui _que eu imaginava estar.

A criatura em seu peito sapateou, saudosa – "O que é que você esperando, cara?".

Harry encostou a testa na dela.

- Eu te acho linda, rindo, flertando, lutando, fungando ou de qualquer maneira que seja. Eu sempre soube que podia contar com você, e agora não é diferente. Sobre contar o que aconteceu... Eu farei isto, mais tarde. Agora há só uma coisa que eu quero que você saiba...

- E isto seria?...

Aconchegando-a melhor junto a si, Harry olhou em seus olhos por um tempo imensurável, antes de responder.

- Em pé, diante de Voldemort, meu último pensamento foi para você... Sobre você.

O coração de Gina falhou várias batidas e ela não conseguiu encontrar a voz.

- Quer saber qual foi?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, emocionada.

E Harry lhe mostrou. Muitas vezes. Pelas vidas afora...


	3. 1 UM OUTRO OUTRO DIA

Um outro outro dia

_Quem disse que uma boa noite de sono ajuda a acalmar os nervos, não havia passado por tudo que ela tinha passado, principalmente nos dois últimos dias..._

Mesmo com a ajuda da poção para dormir sem sonhar que Madame Pomfrey obrigara a ela, Rony e Harry tomar, não se sentia descansada. Nem mesmo satisfeita. Estava de certa forma, aliviada. Mas tudo era ainda tão recente. O lamento pelos mortos ainda era audível em sua mente, e também em seu coração.

_Fazia realmente apenas dois dias que saíra do Chalé das Conchas e fora até o Gringotes disfarçada de Bellatrix? Parecia mais que eram anos..._

Abriu os olhos com relutância, admirando o cortinado vermelho que cobria o dossel de sua cama. Não imaginava que sentiria tanta saudade assim do seu lugar no dormitório. Ouviu um ressonar na cama ao lado e virou-se, ainda sob as cobertas, para ver quem estava lhe fazendo companhia. Gina parecia mais pálida do que se lembrava. Não tivera tempo nem mesmo de trocar duas palavras com ela até agora. A amiga devia ter sofrido muito por ficar sem notícias de Harry por tanto tempo.

_Pelo menos, ela estivera ao lado de Rony... Oh Meu Deus! Rony! Ela o beijara. Em meio à confusão, ataques de comensais, destruições de horcruxes, ela beijara Rony!_

Puxou o travesseiro e tampou a cabeça, escondendo a expressão aterrorizada que fez. Enquanto os acontecimentos da batalha faziam a adrenalina correr apressada por suas veias, não se deixou pensar sobre o assunto, mas agora... Bom, agora eles tinham outros assuntos que precisavam de atenção e ela provavelmente poderia adiar isso por mais algum tempo.

Retirou o travesseiro do rosto e levantou-se, procurando se fazer apresentável, mesmo estando com as mesmas roupas há dias. Sacou a varinha e com um floreio, desamassou as roupas, depois lavou o rosto e arrumou os cabelos e apesar das olheiras ainda evidentes se sentiu um pouco melhor.

_Qual era o feitiço para acabar com olheiras que Lilá comentara uma vez? Lilá... Mais tarde iria até a ala hospitalar ver como ela estava..._

Mais um movimento de varinha em direção à cama e as cobertas e lençóis se esticaram, o travesseiro se afofou e posicionaram-se, perfeitos, sobre a cama.

Desceu as escadas até o salão comunal, cujo silêncio incomum denunciava que aquele não era um dia normal. Seus passos a levaram escada acima, rumo ao dormitório masculino, como fizera tantas vezes nos anos anteriores. Mas ao contrário de tantas outras vezes, encontrou Rony e Harry já acordados, se vestindo.

- Er... Bom dia. – Ela corou quando seus olhos passaram brevemente pelos de Rony. – Vim chamá-los para o café.

- Nossa... Não vejo a hora de por minhas mãos num daqueles bolos de caldeirão que só os elfos daqui sabem fazer! – Suspirou Rony sentando-se na cama e abaixando para amarrar os sapatos.

- Não me lembro de ter visto você reclamando da comida da Fleur... – Comentou Harry ajeitando os óculos depois de ter colocado a camiseta.

- Ela cozinha bem. Não tanto quanto minha mãe, é verdade. Mas os bolos daqui são inigualáveis.

Rony terminou de amarrar os cadarços e levantou-se dando um passo em direção à Hermione que estava parada entre as camas dos dois. Percebendo que este iria abraçá-la (ou desejava tanto isso, que estava achando coisas?), mas incerta do que devia fazer, ela tratou de sentar ao lado de Harry e ralhar, tomando o cuidado de não olhar na direção de Rony.

- Francamente, Rony. – Colocou um sorriso tenso no rosto e continuou. – E então? Vamos?

Olhando de um para o outro e lutando contra um desejo insano de gargalhar, Harry perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e uma esperança real.

- A Gina já está acordada?

- Não. Quando eu sai, ela ainda dormia.

- Então podem ir. Eu os encontro depois.

- Ah, vamos Harry você precisa comer!

Hermione falou e o receio de ficar sozinha com Rony e ter que se lembrar do que fizera era evidente em sua voz. Não que não quisesse lembrar. Aliás, como se lembra de algo que não tem como se esquecer? Beijar Rony era algo sonhado há tanto tempo e em tantas situações, que agora que tinha acontecido, tinha medo de ter feito algo errado... Na verdade sabia que estava insegura, e não suportava quando se sentia assim. Gostava de ter tudo sob controle, mas esse era um terreno desconhecido e, portanto incontrolável...

- Eu sei, mas se é pra eu tomar café bancando o castiçal eu prefiro esperar por ela. – Harry disse jocoso.

- Está certo, cara. – Rony concordou e dirigindo-se diretamente para Hermione completou esticando a mão para ela. – Vamos Mione. Se ele agüenta esperar, problema dele. Eu estou com fome e você também precisa se alimentar.

Rolando os olhos, Hermione se levantou, sem aceitar a ajuda de Rony e saiu apressada, escada abaixo e rumo ao salão principal, com o rapaz em seu encalço. Antes que alcançasse o buraco do retrato ele já estava ao seu lado.

- Hermione...

- O que?

- A gente precisa conversar.

- Nossa!

Ao perceber a urgência na voz da garota, Rony percebeu que ela não estava lhe respondendo. Ao olhar na mesma direção que ela, pode ver o porquê da exclamação. Seus olhos piscaram incrédulos. À luz do dia os estragos no castelo eram mais visíveis e impressionantes.

- Inferno sangrento – ele murmurou. – Vamos Mione... Depois do café nós vemos em que poderemos ajudar.

Hermione aceitou de bom grado quando ele passou o braço por seus ombros e guiou-a pelas escadas abaixo, ainda cheias de entulho e manchas de sangue. Passaram sentidos, na sala reservada para a vigília por aqueles que tombaram e aproximaram-se da senhora Weasley que voltara para o lado de seu filho. Fred, se não fosse a palidez acentuada, pareceria apenas estar adormecido, sonhando com algo muito bom... Hermione controlou as lágrimas que afloraram em seus olhos e após abraçar Molly, envolveu Rony em seus braços, consolando-o.

- A senhora conseguiu descansar um pouco, mãe? – ele perguntou com a cabeça apoiada sobre a de Hermione.

- Consegui sim, meu filho. Gina ficou em meu lugar e madame Pomfrey me deu uma poção...

- E já comeu alguma coisa? – agora era Hermione quem perguntava.

- Eu não estou com muita fome, querida – a senhora lhe lançou um olhar carinhoso. – Mas não se preocupem, Fleur me trouxe uma xícara de leite.

- A senhora quer que nós...

- Fiquem tranqüilos. Eu vou ficar bem. Todos nós iremos... um dia... – com um sorriso que não alcançava os olhos continuou. – Por que não vão tomar o café? Vocês estão tão magros...

Como de costume, Rony e Hermione foram para a mesa da Grifinória. Ela tomando o cuidado de sentar-se de frente para ele e não ao seu lado como ficara evidente que Rony queria pela expressão confusa que fez.

- Hermione?

- Que Rony? – e fingindo uma despreocupação que não sentia, continuou sem olhá-lo. – Me passa o suco de abóbora?

- Toma.

Rony esticou a jarra de suco para ela com a expressão muito séria. Era evidente que Hermione estava evitando conversar com ele, só não entendia o porquê. Achava que depois... Bem, depois que haviam se beijado, finalmente, diga-se de passagem, tudo ia ser diferente, mas não era isso que acontecia. Esperou que ela tentasse puxar a jarra e em vez de soltá-la, apenas segurou mais firme, impedindo que ela a tirasse de suas mãos.

- Rony...

- Você não acha que a gente tem que conversar?

- Solta o suco, por favor?

- Solto. Assim que me disser por que está evitando conversar comigo.

- Eu não estou evitando nada. Nós estamos conversando nesse exato momento.

O rapaz soltou o suco que ela ainda tentava tirar de suas mãos e cruzou os braços, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não faça isso, não combina com você. Talvez comigo, mas nunca com a "incrível" Hermione Granger.

- Isso o que, Rony? Não estou entendendo...

- Não se faça de desentendida. Nós temos que conversar e você sabe disso. E não é só sobre o... bem... o beijo.

- Não?

- Claro que não! – ele pareceu pensar um pouco e com uma careta continuou. - Bom, é claro que esse é o assunto principal, ou parte dele, mas não é só.

- E sobre o que mais você quer conversar? – Hermione espreitou os olhos ao perguntar.

- Sobre o que você vai fazer agora. Por exemplo: você vai pedir pro Quim mandar alguém atrás dos seus pais, ou você mesma pretende procurá-los?

- Meus pais...

- Se você for eu vou com você.

Não era um pedido, nem uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação. Não tinha como evitar, sabia que de agora em diante eles nunca mais se separariam – e se fosse sincera veria que era assim desde que o conhecera na primeira viagem de trem para a escola. Com um leve sorriso, soltou o copo de suco, que ainda nem mesmo provara e pegou na mão que Rony apoiara na mesa.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu de volta e voltaram a comer, olhando-se sempre e ainda conversando sobre o que poderiam fazer agora que o pior já tinha passado. Já tinham decidido pedir a ajuda de Schackelbolt para achar os pais de Hermione, pois ela admitira não conhecer a Austrália o suficiente para encontrá-los e principalmente não sabia que feitiços deveria usar para desfazer o que fizera, no impulso, antes do início daquela jornada. Enquanto isso ela ficaria na Toca e tentaria convencer McGonagall a deixá-la ao menos fazer os NIEMS e quem sabe se formar.

Ron achara aquilo uma tremenda besteira. Se bem que poder voltar à escola, sem ter que se preocupar com ataques e coisas do tipo poderia ser bem interessante. Mas esse pensamento fugiu como um gato de um cão quando ela o lembrou de que ainda teriam que fazer as lições de casa e as provas, mesmo que fossem considerados heróis da guerra.

Eles estavam numa conversa bastante envolvente sobre se Harry receberia ou não a medalha de Merlin por serviços prestados ao mundo bruxo, quando uma mão tocou bruscamente o ombro de Rony sobressaltando-o.

- Onde está o Harry?

A voz de Gina estava verdadeiramente preocupada e ele se sentiu feliz por não ter mais motivos para impedir uma aproximação de seu amigo e sua irmã. Bom talvez um ou dois, principalmente se envolvessem outro beijo como o que interrompera no ano passado.

- Gina! Bom dia para você também! – Não conseguiu conter o tom de troça e notou que ela procurou se controlar antes de responder:

- Bom dia, para vocês dois!

Ron resmungou algo que soou muito como "tem um humor de cão pela manhã" o que fez Hermione sorrir, e então Gina continuou:

– E o Harry?

- Nós estamos bem sim, nenhum ferimento grave... 

Hermione rolou os olhos. Rony sabia ser bem implicante quando queria. Mas sabia como a amiga devia estar se sentindo e correu para ajudá-la.

- Ron - atalhou Hermione, apaziguando - não é hora para isso, concorda? 

O ruivo sorriu manso para ela, piscando, e então levantou e voltou-se solenemente para a irmã.

- Ele ainda está no dormitório. Coincidentemente, foi tão amável e tranqüilo quanto você quando nos disse com todas as letras que se era para tomar café bancando o castiçal, preferia esperar para tomar com voc... Ei! Gina! – Vendo os cabelos flamejantes da irmã já sumindo pela porta, Ron voltou a sentar-se de frente para Mione, sorrindo de canto. – Quanta pressa, não?... Acho que eu deveria ir com ela. – Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar significativo, que o fez alargar o sorriso. – Não! Vou ficar por aqui. Nós também temos uma conversa por terminar... 

Com um suspiro resignado, ela baixou os olhos para seu prato e concordou.

- Está bem, Rony. Mas podemos continuar "essa" conversa depois?

- Depois?

- É... Não acho que a gente deva conversar sobre... sobre... Ora! Sobre "isso" aqui no meio do salão principal.

- Está certo.

- Está?

- Claro. Assim que eu terminar esse bolinho aqui a gente pode ir para um lugar mais tranquilo e conversar.

- 'Ta-tá.

Rony bem que tentou comer o mais rapidamente possível para com isso poder enfim conversar com Hermione – e quem sabe trocar mais um ou dois beijos -, mas nada parecia ajudar. Primeiro foi Lino Jordan que se sentou ao lado deles, visivelmente cansado, dizendo que precisava arrumar um jeito de fazer com que Jorge concordasse em entrar, se alimentar e descansar, coisa que não fazia desde a batalha.

Sem hesitar Rony se levantou e acompanhado de Hermione foi até o campo de quadribol, onde Lino informara que Jorge estava. Convocou sua vassoura com a habilidade de quem já fizera feitiços mais complicados, e após receber um abraço reconfortante da garota, que ficou sentada nas arquibancadas, foi ao encontro de seu irmão, perto dos arcos.

Após algum tempo de uma conversa dolorosamente franca em que Jorge aceitou o apoio do irmão e começou a se conformar com a situação, concordando que deveria descansar um pouco e ver os pais que estavam muito preocupados com ele, Rony pôde enfim voltar para o lado de Hermione que o aguardava com um sorriso triste. Ficaram ainda algum tempo em silêncio, observando Jorge passar por eles com a expressão arrasada, cada um ainda sentindo sua própria dor antes de seguirem de volta para dentro do castelo.

Antes que alcançassem a escadaria, porém, foram chamados por Carlinhos que pediu que eles o ajudassem a levar algumas poções que o professor Slughorn acabara de aprontar, para a ala hospitalar. Sem ter como recusar, adiaram novamente a conversa e aproveitaram para saber do estado de saúde de Lilá, e também Dino Thomas que havia sido atingido por algum feitiço cortante e agora estava repousando duas camas após a colega.

Muito tempo depois do que havia pretendido inicialmente, Rony e Hermione conseguiram chegar em frente ao retrato da Velha Gorda, para alcançarem a paz – e a discrição -, que só a sala comunal da Grifinória seria capaz de proporcionar. Contudo ao chegarem, descobriram que o acesso à torre era impossível já que sua ocupante não estava.

- Agora mais essa! Onde aquela velha se meteu?

- Rony!

- Ah, qual é Hermione! Passei a manhã inteira tentando conversar com você, sossegado e tem sempre uma coisa pra atrapalhar...

- Ela não deve demorar...

- Ah, o nobre cavaleiro quer saber onde está a adorável dama do retrato? – a voz de Sir Cadogan surgiu de um dos quadros que ladeava o corredor, chamado a atenção dos dois.

- Quero sim. Você sabe onde ela está?

- Uhm deixe-me ver... – o cavaleiro baixo e atarracado coçou o queixo onde uma barba proeminente aparecia e pareceu lembrar. – Desde que o nobre senhor Longbotton pediu que ela não deixasse ninguém entrar, acho que ela foi descansar no quadro de Lady Florence, que ouvi dizer está oferecendo um chá comemorativo às amigas.

- Espera um minuto! Você está me dizendo que o Neville pediu pra ela não deixar ninguém entrar na torre? – Rony perguntou com um olhar malicioso. – Fico pensando quem estará fazendo companhia pra ele lá dentro.

- Oh, não. O nobre cavaleiro entendeu errado – afirmou Sir Cadogan enquanto tentava fazer com que seu gordo pônei o esperasse. – Não é o senhor Longbotton quem está lá dentro.

- Não?

- Vamos pra outro lugar, Rony. Não vai dar pra entrar ai mesmo... – Hermione constatou rolando os olhos e tentando puxá-lo de volta às escadas. Mas ele nem mesmo se mexeu e com a curiosidade evidente falou.

- Espera, Mione. Quem está lá dentro, Sir Cadogan?

- Oh, o nobre senhor Potter e a sua dama, a gentil senhorita Weasley – o cavaleiro observou-o por um momento e depois inquiriu. – Esta não seria sua parenta, seria?

- EU... VOU... MATAR... ELE!

A exclamação furiosa de Rony era pontuada por uma vermelhidão cada vez maior em seu rosto. Mas antes que ele conseguisse apontar a varinha para o pobre e desavisado Sir Cadogan, que não sabia em que enrascada se metera, Hermione segurou-lhe o braço e tentou contê-lo.

- Rony, francamente!

- Francamente o que, Hermione? Você não ouviu? Harry e Gina estão sozinhos lá dentro. SOZINHOS!

- E daí?

- Como assim e daí? Você não lembra como... o que... esses dois sozinhos são um perigo!

- Por que, posso saber? Afinal eles se gostam...

- Exatamente – ele cortou. – Eles se gostam até demais pra ficarem sozinhos assim.

- Até uns minutos atrás eu pensei que era isso que você queria. Ficar sozinho comigo – Hermione falou exasperada, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

- É diferente, Mione.

- Ah, é? E eu posso saber por quê? – perguntou com o olhar cintilando de raiva e a voz aumentando uma oitava, deixando-o sem reação.

- Porque... Bom, porque nós... Somos diferentes, é isso.

- Por quê?

- Porque... Nós já ficamos sozinhos antes e bem... não aconteceu nada...

- E por que você acha que está acontecendo alguma coisa lá dentro?

Hermione perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada, e se assustou ligeiramente quando ele a puxou para dentro de uma das salas vazias do outro lado do corredor, fugindo assim dos olhares curiosos que já estavam despertando, tanto nos ocupantes dos quadros mais próximos, quanto das pessoas que paravam no meio das escadas pra ver a discussão.

- Bom, esses dois não conseguem se segurar... – disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Será que isso não é porque eles se gostam de verdade?

- Eu gosto de você de verdade e nem por isso fico te agarrando...

- Pois deveria.

A resposta rápida o pegou desprevenido. Depois de evitá-lo a manhã inteira não esperava que ela fosse ser tão direta. Mas Rony não deixou que a leve distração atrapalhasse aquele momento.

Com passos decididos se aproximou de Hermione e tocou-lhe o rosto de um jeito tão delicado, que foi impossível para ela não suspirar. Contudo ao vê-lo cada vez mais próximo, seus narizes quase se tocando, ela tentou elaborar algum pensamento coerente, mas não conseguiu, ao contrário as palavras saíram de seus lábios, como se fosse outra pessoa que murmurasse.

- Foi nessa sala que eu ataquei você com aqueles pássaros.

- Então eu preciso providenciar outra recordação pra essa sala...

Carinhosamente tocou os lábios dela com os seus, ainda segurando o rosto delicado. Os olhos se fecharam quase que automaticamente e em seguida Rony sentiu os braços de Hermione se fecharem em volta de seu pescoço. Abraçou-a pela cintura, terminando com qualquer espaço que ainda estivesse entre eles e aproveitando para sentir, com a calma que não pudera da primeira vez, o gosto delicioso daquele beijo. Do beijo deles. Um beijo de amor. De um amor que nascera fazia muito tempo e que aceitava todos os defeitos e todas as qualidades um do outro. Um amor eterno.


	4. 2  O DOBRAR DOS SINOS

Título: O dobrar dos sinos  
Autora: Livinha  
Gênero: Geral  
Resumo: O mundo cindiu. Tudo parecia dor e penumbra. Porém o mundo bruxo precisava seguir seu caminho e enterrar seus mortos após a Grande Guerra. [o que se passou no Ministério da Magia e como foi o funeral em Hogwarts]

_"A morte de cada homem diminui-me __  
__porque eu faço parte da humanidade; __  
__Eis porque nunca pergunto por quem dobram os sinos: __  
__é por mim." __  
__- John Done_

O DOBRAR DOS SINOS

Aquele barulho parecia acender dentro de Kingsley algo que ele sentia poucas vezes: uma raiva ao deparar-se com tanta mediocridade e hipocrisia juntas. Faltava pouco para ele mandar todos calarem a boca. Entretanto, ele não poderia fazer isso com a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos ou com os chefes dos outros departamentos do Ministério da Magia.

Estava sendo decidido no Velho Décimo Tribunal quem governaria o Ministério Bruxo dali em diante, ou ao menos quem o representaria até que isso fosse decidido, uma vez que Pius Thicknesse estava morto, e Rufus Scrimgeour antes dele. Muitos nomes haviam sido levantados, mas nenhum escolhido.

Realmente era difícil estipular, mesmo entre poucos, quem teria tal status. Muito poder a ser designado sempre gerava isso.

Quem daria a palavra final, portanto, seria a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.

Mas a paciência de Kingsley, sempre grande e disciplinada, não aguentou por muito tempo. Depois de quase meia hora de discussões infundadas após a apresentação dos nomes que poderiam ocupar a cadeira de ministro – o de Kingsley em meio a esses nomes –, o homem espocara alguns estalos de sua varinha, calando a todos.

- Uma guerra acabou de terminar – Kingsley dissera com sua voz retumbando na sala circular. – Não comecemos outra aqui. Estamos escolhendo um líder para nosso mundo, não para descobrir quem ficará melhor numa foto – completara, pois ouvira alguns dizerem que um dos bruxos escolhidos a concorrer ao cargo de ministro não seria uma pessoa fotogênica.

- O Sr. Shacklebolt está certo – falou um dos bruxos da Suprema Corte. – Se continuarmos dessa maneira, será difícil chegarmos a algum lugar.

- Mas temos que decidir quem será o nosso ministro, ou ao menos quem representará o Ministério da Magia até lá – falou a representante do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. – E ainda tem o fato daquele funeral em Hogwarts que, honestamente, me parece o fim da picada.

Minerva McGonagall, ao reassumir a diretoria da escola ainda no fim do dia que ocorrera a batalha final, dissera que seria em Hogwarts o funeral dos que morreram na guerra. Os Weasley prontamente disseram que seria uma honra ter tal homenagem a Fred. Andrômeda Tonks também concordara em enterrar sua filha e genro junto de Alvo Dumbledore e dos fundadores de Hogwarts – seu marido, Ted, fora enterrado no jazigo da família Tonks. Em relação a Severo Snape, depois que Harry dissera que ele fizera tudo sob ordens de Dumbledore e estava espionando Voldemort desde a primeira guerra, ficou claro para Minerva que seu ex-colega também deveria receber as honras de estar ao lado dos fundadores da escola.

- Eu não sei qual o problema em não acontecer esse funeral, Madame Edgecombe – disse Kingsley. – Todos receberão homenagens dignas; receberão as honras por terem lutado contra Voldemort até o fim.

Praticamente todos do tribunal tremeram ao ouvir o nome do temível bruxo.

- Sr. Shacklebolt, por favor...

- O quê? – Kingsley os interrompera, tentando controlar sua irritação novamente. – Não posso falar o nome daquele que foi finalmente destruído? Daquele que destruiu sonhos e famílias? Eu voto que aconteça o funeral em Hogwarts – disse olhando para cada bruxo daquele lugar. – Eu voto que as honras sejam feitas aos que lutaram tão bravamente nessa guerra. Assim como os fundadores de Hogwarts, eles lutaram por um mundo melhor, onde nossas crianças pudessem viver sem a perseguição por terem ou não nascido de família trouxa. Alvo Dumbledore lutou contra essa hipocrisia e agora está ao lado de Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff e Rowena Ravenclaw. Portanto, nada mais justos para com os nossos heróis de hoje que também deixá-los ao lado dos heróis de ontem.

Dando uma última olhada para os homens e mulheres que estavam naquele tribunal, Kingsley completou mais pacientemente:

- A escolha de um novo ministro ou representante nos é importante. O que não penso que cabe ao Ministério, entretanto, é decidir se pode ou não acontecer um funeral em Hogwarts. Esse tipo de coisa é de competência da atual diretora da escola, Minerva McGonagall.

Então se sentou. Não caberia mais nada a ele.

Os murmúrios aconteceram por minutos e quase horas imensuráveis até que o atual líder da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos exigiu silêncio.

- Depois de ouvir a todos e conversar entre nós – falou, apontando todos os bruxos da Suprema Corte –, entramos em um consenso. Quanto ao novo ministro, não terá como decidirmos agora, porém já escolhemos um representante até que tudo se organize e consigamos votar adequadamente.

Mais alguns murmúrios, porém que sumiram com um simples olhar do líder da corte dos bruxos.

- Contudo, antes de dizer quem nos representará até ter uma decisão concreta, falemos sobre o funeral em Hogwarts. Já sabemos que alguns não consideram digno que os fundadores de nossa escola dividam o mesmo terreno que um filho de trouxas, um traidor e ex-Comensal da Morte ou um lobisomem.

Kingsley segurou sua vontade de mandar o bruxo da Suprema Corte para um lugar nada educado.

- No entanto – o bruxo de vestimentas roxas continuou –, se dissermos esse tipo de coisa acerca de quem lutou contra Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear, estaremos nos igualando a ele ou a qualquer Comensal da Morte desgraçado.

As palavras ditas duramente pareceram surpreender e calar por completo quem ainda insistia em cochichar qualquer coisa. O bruxo continuou.

- Cada pessoa que receber as honras em Hogwarts, sendo enterrado lá ou não, será digno dessa honra. Eu tenho a lista dos nomes de todos que a atual diretora, Minerva McGonagall, propôs fazer o funeral na escola. Conversando, então, com meus colegas da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, entramos em consenso que haverá sim o funeral naquela escola. E, além disso, como sensatamente nos lembrou o Sr. Kingsley Shacklebolt, este tipo de decisão nem precisaria ter entrado em discussão, uma vez que Dumbledore fora enterrado lá e ninguém sequer contestou.

- Mas agora é diferente! – retorquiu um bruxo.

- E podemos saber por que, senhor?

- Ora! Temos um lobisomem e um Comensal da Morte! Um absurdo!

- Absurdo é o senhor julgar dois homens, senhor – o líder da corte dos bruxos falou friamente. – Já se sabe que Severo Snape era espião de Dumbledore, e só Deus saberia dizer o que aconteceria àquelas crianças, caso ele não assumisse a direção de Hogwarts enquanto Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse no poder. Quanto a Remo Lupin, ele foi um pai de família que fez de tudo para dar ao filho um mundo melhor para crescer. Honrá-lo por isso, assim como sua esposa, é o mínimo que podemos fazer pelo seu filho e por ele mesmo. Fica, portanto, decidido que não haverá intervenção do Ministério da Magia sobre o funeral em Hogwarts. Quanto ao ministro temporário...

Foi uma surpresa geral que a Suprema Corte tenha escolhido Kingsley para tal cargo. O mesmo pensou que o que dissera anteriormente devia ter influenciado tal decisão. No entanto, essa surpresa não pode ser externada por muito tempo. Tão logo Kingsley livrou-se dos sorrisos e cumprimentos – sinceros e falsos – que eram dirigidos a ele, encaminhou-se para o átrio do Ministério a fim de aparatar para Hogwarts. Mas ficou grande parte preso naquele lugar por causa da imprensa bruxa, em peso, estar esperando por ele. Kingsley conseguiu vislumbrar até mesmo Xenofílio Lovegood ao lado de Rita Skeeter.

O editor d'O Pasquim fora, talvez, de grande importância para formular a boa opinião de muitos bruxos para aceitarem o funeral em Hogwarts. Xenofílio publicara em sua revista, no dia seguinte à batalha, que "os heróis de Hogwarts deveriam ficar juntos, assim como bem apontara a digníssima bruxa Minerva McGonagall". O Semanário das Bruxas fizera apenas uma breve matéria sobre a decisão da diretora e que aguardaria o veredicto tanto do Ministério quanto do Conselho da escola.

Assim que chegou à escola, foi em direção à professora McGonagall, encontrando-a na porta do Salão Principal; alguns alunos ainda estavam terminando o almoço. A diretora já sabia de ambas as decisões tomadas naquele velho tribunal, e foi com alívio e alegria que recebeu o colega.

- Pelo visto ainda temos pessoas sensatas naquele lugar – falou. – Embora aquela Skeeter nunca mude – completou, chacoalhando um exemplar do Profeta Diário especial.

Na capa do jornal constava a entrevista que Kingsley dera assim que soube de seu novo cargo e também uma matéria sobre o funeral que aconteceria em Hogwarts. Sendo algo inédito por não se tratar de um diretor da escola, além de estar entre os mortos um ex-Comensal da Morte e um Lobisomem, a imprensa bruxa estava em polvorosa, porém em cima do muro: não apoiava nem Hogwarts nem o Ministério da Magia. Com a óbvia exceção de Rita Skeeter, que não perdia uma oportunidade que fosse para cutucar a sensatez – ou falta dela – da "mais velha nova diretora de Hogwarts" ou dos bruxos da Suprema Corte "que deveriam, honestamente, repensar em seu figurino".

E na edição especial d'O Profeta, Skeeter falava que Hogwarts não era a mesma, aceitando todo o tipo de gente para repousar eternamente em suas terras. Assim como o ministério, ao escolher um bruxo que com certeza não teria competência para dirigi-lo adequadamente.

- Até você, ela ofendeu – bufou a professora. – Mulherzinha medíocre.

- Estou acostumado com os ataques da Skeeter – Kingsley falou, indiferente. – Mas devo confessar, Minerva, que sua posição também foi de grande ajuda para o Ministério não interferir no funeral – sorriu-lhe Kingsley.

As bochechas da diretora rosaram levemente ao se lembrar de como abordara o líder da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos no início daquela manhã. Com certeza fora a primeira vez que ele vira um furacão encarnado no corpo de uma velha professora quando dera a primeira resposta em forma de um deseducado "não".

- Foi um pedido de Dumbledore ter o funeral aqui na escola, assim como enterrar os que morreram. – A professora suspirou, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com o quadro do ex-diretor, a qual parecia ter acontecido há tanto tempo, mas que fora poucos minutos depois da guerra ter terminado. – A propósito, Kingsley, você conseguiu o auror que levará o corpo de Colin Creevey?

- Sim. Ele chegará quando os funerais começarem.

Colin Creevey, por ter nascido trouxa, seria o único a não ser enterrado na escola. O irmão Dennis e um auror levariam o corpo do garoto para o mundo dos trouxas, onde os pais o enterrariam no jazigo da família. Mas o aluno da Gryffindor teria sua última homenagem no lugar onde aprendera que ter coragem lhe era a melhor qualidade.

- Que bom – retorquiu a professora. – Bem, o funeral começará daqui uma hora. Os alunos já estão avisados. Preciso terminar de organizar algumas coisas no meu escritório, Kingsley, então fique à vontade.

Assim que se viu sozinho naqueles corredores, o representante do Ministério da Magia – e também futuro ministro – seguiu em direção aos jardins. Uma volta por aquelas terras seria bom para prepará-lo sobre o que estava para vir.

O caminho para o cemitério de Hogwarts não era desconhecido a eles. Era só seguir a direção contrária à cabana de Hagrid até o lago.

Os limites do cemitério eram apenas árvores em sua entrada e os muros da propriedade ao fundo; as árvores, por sua vez, faziam um belo trabalho em camuflar as lápides existentes ali, mesmo quando perdiam suas folhas. Eram poucas as lápides, caso pensassem em um cemitério comum, mas adornadas belamente, mostrando a importância que cada pessoa enterrada ali tivera ainda viva.

De longe, Harry conseguiu ver as que se sobressaíam, ao centro do cemitério e numa pequena colina. Dependendo do ângulo que se olhava conseguia vislumbrar perfeitamente o escudo de Hogwarts: o leão, a cobra, a águia e o texugo. O lugar de honra do cemitério para os que fundaram a escola.

Harry suspirou, apertando a mão de Gina na sua.

Desde que acordara, agradecia mentalmente por ter a garota ao seu lado. Não foi difícil se acertar com Gina. Não tinham muito que discutir, na verdade. Era estranho, mas também incrivelmente maravilhoso, possuir a sintonia que ambos tinham. Cada um sabia o que o outro pensava, esperava e ansiava. Portanto, quando se viram àquela manhã, poucas palavras foram ditas. Elas teriam sua hora; talvez quando os corações estivessem mais leves da dor que os corroíam sem piedade naquele momento.

Harry, juntamente de Hermione – que estava de mãos dadas com Rony, logo à frente –, ficaram junto da família Weasley. Eles estavam mais resignados pela perda de Fred, embora seus olhos estivessem ainda vermelhos e um pouco inchados; os da Sra. Weasley mais que os dos outros. Jorge estava isolado, muito embora Carlinhos estivesse bravamente ao seu lado, a mão no ombro do irmão. Harry percebeu que o outro gêmeo nunca mais seria o mesmo, era como se a metade de Jorge também tivesse morrido. Gui era consolado por Fleur, cujos olhos não pareciam findar em lágrimas. Percy estava abraçado à mãe junto do Sr. Weasley.

Instintivamente, Harry apertou a mão de Gina na sua e passou o braço pelo ombro da garota, querendo protegê-la da dor que via nos olhos marrons, num abraço. Passou os olhos mais uma vez pelo lugar, conseguindo visualizar ainda algumas outras lápides que não soube reconhecer de quem seriam. Seus olhos então caíram em Andrômeda Tonks e Teddy, no colo da avó. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um momento, ao que ela lhe sorriu fracamente. Harry retribuiu, mas sem ter certeza se fora uma careta que lhe mostrara ao tentar sorrir de volta.

Finalmente os corpos foram trazidos, tirando de Harry o resto do torpor que ainda insistia em ficar nele. Aurores utilizavam magia para trazê-los, porém o de Fred era cuidado pelo Sr. Weasley. Harry nunca sentira tanta admiração por aquele homem como naquele momento. Arthur Weasley tinha um misto de tristeza e grande orgulho em seu olhar enquanto dispunha o corpo do filho no lugar adequado, onde logo seria sua lápide. A Sra. Tonks aproximou-se de onde estavam os de Tonks e Remo, que seriam enterrados juntos. Dennis, soluçante e amparado pelo pai trouxa, ficou olhando o pequeno embrulho que sabia ser o irmão Colin.

O de Severo Snape só não ficou isolado, pois muitos foram ao funeral, e não tinha como não se aproximar de sua lápide. Porém era fácil – mas também repugnante –, ver os olhares tortos para o ex-comensal. Naquele momento, com sua mente mais limpa do que acontecera na madrugada anterior, Harry percebia que, embora tendo defeitos desprezíveis, Snape também sofrera de tal maneira em sua vida que, indubitavelmente, seguira pelo caminho mais fácil. No entanto, como poderiam julgá-lo por isso, sendo que posteriormente – e sim, de maneira um pouco torta – tentara ajeitar seus erros?

Harry não sentia mais aquele ódio por Snape. Sentia pena pelo ex-professor ter demonstrado sua coragem de uma maneira tão mesquinha. Contudo, nem todos eram perfeitos. E isso ele descobrira perfeitamente bem nesse último ano.

Respirando fundo, Harry tentou se concentrar nas palavras de Kingsley. Não ouvira o início do discurso que o novo representante do Ministério da Magia fazia, mas algumas palavras soltas lhe chamaram a atenção: lealdade, bravura, coragem... Sim, isso definia os amigos queridos que se foram com aquela guerra.

- São nesses momentos que vemos os quão mesquinhos nós somos, nos importando com coisas que não valem à pena – Kingsley continuou. – Perder amigos, filhos, pais... Pessoas que poderiam estar conosco, aproveitando cada mudança e conquistas em nossas vidas. Pessoas que não poderão mais ter suas conquistas. – O olhar do homem pousou rapidamente no corpo de Colin para depois desviar. – Mas que conseguiram mostrar que não se deve cruzar os braços em uma situação em que sua ajuda era tão necessária, embora não fosse prudente fornecê-la.

Kingsley continuou com seu discurso. Ouvindo-o, Harry ainda passava seus olhos pelo cemitério de Hogwarts. Identificou outros conhecidos, um grupo em especial lhe chamando a atenção: não estavam todos, uma vez que alguns se encontravam juntos de seus pais, preferindo estar entre seus braços a longe deles, mas era clara a vontade dos seus amigos, que fizeram parte da Armada de Dumbledore, prestarem, juntos, a última homenagem aos que se foram com a guerra. Os alunos da AD que responderam ao chamado naquele dia da última batalha.

Zacarias Smith com seu porte arrogante, apesar de tudo; Alicia e Katie se amparando, assim como Lilá e as irmãs Patil; Dino ao lado de Luna e junto deles Neville, que consolava Ana Abbot, e Susana Bones. Lee Jordan não sabia se ficava olhando para Jorge, pensando em algo para consolar o amigo que se livrara do apoio de Carlinhos, ou se permanecia junto de Ernesto, Cho e Justino Finch-Fletchley. Preferiu ficar onde estava. Assim como Harry, ele notou que Jorge demoraria muito tempo para se recompor da perda e aceitar o apoio de alguém.

Se não fosse por aquelas perdas, as emoções sentidas e demonstradas por todos, Harry teria certeza que aquele lugar representaria apenas paz. Não havia muito tempo para tristezas em Hogwarts; e em um lugar onde espíritos bons descansavam, muito menos. O cemitério, com suas lápides brancas e com inscrições simples, nada mais era que uma parte de Hogwarts, assim como a escola também era parte dele – ainda mais agora.

Dentro daquele protetor círculo de árvores, olhando a pequena colina onde se distinguia ao longe o símbolo dos fundadores daquela escola, Harry sabia que muitas alegrias viriam. Pouco a pouco, todos voltariam às suas vidas, sorrindo, amando, traquinando... Essa era a alma de Hogwarts. E era essa alegre tranquilidade que ele sentia emanar daquele lugar que, agora, também guardava e honrava mais heróis.

Não há vitória sem sacrifício. E não há dor que não seja superada.

Disso, Harry sabia. E ter Gina ao seu lado só o fazia ter certeza de que, escolher se sacrificar naquela guerra fora uma opção, não obrigação. Uma opção para que, quando estivesse novamente junto daqueles bruxos que ele tanto admirava, pudesse encontrar-se com eles de alma limpa.

A voz de Kingsley, mais uma vez, chamou a atenção de Harry.

- Nunca provoque um dragão adormecido, esse era o lema de nossos antigos heróis, fundadores desta escola. Os dragões podem cair, mas suas almas permanecem dentro dos que ficam. E nós ficamos. Chegou a hora de não nos deixarmos diminuir pelas perdas. Chegou a hora de honrar os vitoriosos.

E essa honra aconteceria, pois o brilho nos olhos de muitos que estavam ali provavam isso.

Finalmente eles estavam em paz. Porém, caso alguma outra coisa voltasse a assolar a tranquilidade do mundo mágico, Harry tinha certeza, ao vislumbrar cada olhar brilhante ao seu redor, que o dragão dentro deles voltaria a despertar. Os alunos da Armada de Dumbledore provaram isso. Rony e Hermione, ao seu lado, unidos, também provaram e voltariam a fazê-lo. Gina, embora triste, mostrava o mesmo através de sua força.

Sim. Hogwarts provara seu valor. E provaria sempre.

Mesmo se os sinos dobrassem novamente.


	5. 3  VOLTANDO PRA TOCA

Título: Voltando pra Toca  
Autora: Priscila Louredo  
Conteúdo: Harry e Gina  
Sinopse: Após os funerais, Harry vai para a Toca, junto com os Weasley. Mas o recomeço de uma vida normal pode ser muito complicado. Ou não...

Harry olhou novamente para o espelho à sua frente, ainda com dificuldade de reconhecer o rosto que via ali como seu. Os cabelos chegando nos ombros, maltratados, a barba por fazer, as feições mais maduras de um rapaz que há algum tempo deixara de ser menino.

- Você precisa mesmo se cuidar – seu reflexo queixou-se, ganhando em troca um resmungo frustrado.

A grande verdade é que ele não sabia ao certo como se livrar, sozinho, daquela aparência. Se estivesse na casa dos tios, já teria ido à barbearia que ficava a uns poucos quarteirões de lá, mas acabara aceitando o convite e fora para a casa dos Weasley, onde se sentia mais à vontade do que no lugar que, por tantos anos, chamara de lar.

Eles voltaram para a Toca no meio da tarde anterior, após todo o cerimonial de homenagem aos mortos, e já na hora do jantar Rony estava com seus cabelos aparados e o rosto liso, porém Harry não tivera coragem de perguntar ao amigo quais os feitiços que precisaria para fazer o mesmo.

Fixou sua imagem no espelho mais uma vez, enquanto admitia frustrado, que não lhe restava outra alternativa, a não ser pedir ajuda. Engoliria o orgulho e perguntaria à senhora Weasley. Ela o trataria como um bebê, o deixaria envergonhado, mas entenderia o porquê dele não saber o que fazer.

- Oi, vim ver se já tinha acordado – Gina falou, encostando-se no umbral da porta.

- Já... – Harry lançou um sorriso embaraçado. – Eu estava terminando de me arrumar.

Ele se aproximou e beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios. Gina olhou-o por alguns segundos e em seguida perguntou:

- Você pretende continuar… bem, assim?

- Assim como?

- Com essa barba... Tudo bem se você gosta, mas eu acho que não combina com você, não sei...

- Não. É só que... – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, constrangido, desviou o olhar para o quintal através da janela. – Eu não sei o que fazer, entende? Ninguém nunca me ensinou.

- Se você quiser, a gente pode dar um jeito nisso.

- Você sabe o feitiço de barbear?

- Já vi meus irmãos fazendo, mas nunca fiz.

- Ah tá... – murmurou desanimado.

- Mas sei o de cortar cabelo. Agora, como eu ainda não alcancei a maioridade, vou ter que usar a tesoura mesmo – Gina contou, ficando de costas para a janela. – E quanto à barba eu também tenho uma solução.

- Que solução?

- Espere aqui só um momento.

Harry piscou, aturdido, ao ver Gina passar por ele e sair rapidamente do quarto que ele ocupava - o mesmo que um dia fora dos gêmeos - com um sorriso travesso, e voltar pouco depois, carregando alguns objetos em suas mãos. Observou enquanto a garota colocava-os com cuidado sobre a cômoda e indicava a cadeira que arrumara em frente a janela, para que ele sentasse.

- Sente aqui – disse Gina, puxando-o pela mão.

- Onde você arrumou tudo isso? – ele perguntou enquanto se acomodava, mas Gina primeiro penteou os seus cabelos, antes de responder.

- Humm... A maior parte você tem que agradecer ao meu pai e sua fixação por coisas de trouxas. Mas isso... – Gina remexeu nos objetos que trouxera e apanhou um barbeador que destoava do restante das coisas à sua volta, por sua aparência de novo e estendeu para ele. – Isso é seu.

Harry franziu o cenho, desconfiado, até que lembrou-se.

- Foi o presente que Gui e Fleur me deram ano passado.

- Eu guardei depois... depois que você teve que sair... do casamento...

- Obrigado – ele sorriu, olhando-a nos olhos. – O que você pretende fazer?

- Eu vou fazer a sua barba, ora! – Gina sorriu, colocando o barbeador de volta sobre a cômoda ao lado deles e apanhando a tesoura.

O rapaz afastou-se um pouco, segurando as mãos de Gina, surpreendendo-a, e perguntou preocupado:

- Você sabe o que está fazendo, não é?

- É claro. Quem você acha que apara meus cabelos quando estou em Hogwarts?

- Ok.

Tentando não se desesperar, ao ouvir o tic-tic da tesoura, Harry fechou os olhos e só os reabriu quando ouviu Gina dizer que tinha acabado. Levantou-se, mas antes que conseguisse verificar o resultado no espelho sobre a cômoda, Gina o impediu.

- Nada disso. Você só vai poder ver quando eu tiver realmente terminado, agora vem cá.

Com outro sorriso travesso, Gina empurrou os objetos para o lado e sentou-se sobre a cômoda, puxando Harry para si. Começou a passar uma espuma no rosto dele, inclinando-se para frente e fazendo o monstro dentro do peito de Harry rugir ao admirar de perto as pequenas pintinhas que cobriam sua pele. Porém, quando Gina fez menção de encostar o barbeador no rosto dele, Harry ficou tenso.

- Relaxe, eu sei o que estou fazendo - Gina sussurrou, provocando arrepios.

Mas relaxar foi a última coisa que Harry fez, quando, com a mão livre, Gina puxou-o para mais perto, trazendo-o para o meio de suas pernas. O mostro em seu peito voltou a rugir e se agitar enquanto Harry tentava a todo custo, impedir que as dezenas de imagens que se formaram em sua mente, o dominassem.

Sentir o leve roçar de seus corpos fez com que Gina tivesse que se concentrar ainda mais no que estava fazendo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando manter a mão firme para não cortá-lo, contudo parou, com o barbeador a poucos milímetros do rosto dele, quando Harry apoiou suas mãos sobre as pernas dela.

A respiração de Harry começou a falhar quando Gina começou a passar o aparelho devagar sobre sua pele, tocando seu rosto suavemente. Os olhos castanhos, atentos em sua tarefa, fixaram os verdes no instante que as mãos de Harry subiram para sua cintura, onde começaram a fazer pequenas carícias com as pontas dos dedos.

"Por Merlin, como tinha conseguido ficar tanto tempo longe dela? Sem tocá-la, sem nem ao menos poder vê-la..."

Gina piscou e engoliu em seco, voltando a se concentrar no que fazia, mas antes que conseguisse terminar de barbeá-lo, Harry a interrompeu, beijando-a com paixão. Sem hesitar, Gina largou o barbeador - que caiu no chão sem ser notado -, e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, estreitando-o contra si.

O mundo poderia parar naquele momento, que Harry e Gina não perceberiam. A saudade que tinham um do outro ainda não tinha sido totalmente remediada, deixando-os em ponto de ebulição.

O resto de espuma que ainda estava no rosto de Harry, grudou nos cabelos de Gina quando ele passou a beijá-la no pescoço, arrancando pequenos gemidos da garota, que instintivamente apertou o corpo dele entre as coxas, fazendo Harry ofegar.

Com o rosto afogueado e os olhos brilhantes, Gina capturou os lábios de Harry nos seus, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que, sem que percebessem, Rony entrava no lugar, sendo seguido por Hermione.

- Atrapalho? - Rony rosnou ao vê-los.

Harry e Gina separaram-se, olhando surpresos para a porta onde o irmão dela os encarava com os olhos estreitos.

- O-oi Rony.

- Posso saber que merda está acontecendo aqui?

- Rony! - Hermione ralhou, segurando-o pelo braço enquanto ele ameaçava avançar sobre os dois.

- Achei que nessa altura dos acontecimentos você já soubesse, mas se não sabe, não sou eu quem vai te dizer - Gina implicou, descendo da cômoda e ajeitando a própria roupa.

- Gina... - Harry falou, conciliador. Depois olhou dela para Rony e completou: - Ela só estava me ajudando a fazer a barba, porque eu não sei o feitiço.

- Sei! Barba, cabelo e bigode!

- Com certeza, se você não tivesse nos interrompido! - Gina provocou, suas orelhas tão vermelhas quanto as do irmão.

- Venha Rony, vamos esperar o Harry lá embaixo - Hermione interveio, tentando acabar com a discussão.

- Uma ova! - Rony soltou seu braço das mãos de Hermione e depois se dirigiu a Harry, acusando. - Por que você não _me_ perguntou o feitiço? Eu teria te explicado como fazer.

Gina revirou os olhos e respondeu, antes mesmo que Harry tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo.

- Ah, claro! O Harry ia realmente preferir a _sua_ ajuda à minha.

- Gina, por favor! - Harry suplicou.

- Está bem - virou para Harry, beijou-o e sussurrou, alto o suficiente para que o irmão escutasse. - A gente continua depois.

Rony observou a irmã sair do quarto e indicou com a cabeça para que Hermione a seguisse, o que ela fez bufando. Depois ficou encarando Harry durante algum tempo, ruminando seus pensamentos até que murmurou entredentes:

- Vai querer a minha ajuda?

- O quê?

- Para terminar - Rony apontou para a lateral do rosto de Harry onde Gina não chegara a passar a lâmina e que ainda estava coberta por uma barba rala.

- Não precisa, valeu.

Se Harry tinha pensado, em algum momento naquele dia, em pedir a ajuda de Rony, agora ele havia desistido. As feições levemente assassinas dele desestimulavam qualquer contato.

Ignorando a recusa de Harry, Rony permaneceu parado alguns passos atrás dele, enquanto o amigo, após apanhar o barbeador no chão, tentava imitar, de frente para o espelho, o que Gina fizera em seu rosto um pouco mais cedo. Usou alguns segundos para tentar se lembrar do que deveria fazer e com isso, pode ver que Gina deixara seu cabelo exatamente do jeito que ele costumava usar e sorriu. Harry passou novamente uma camada de espuma sobre a parte do rosto que faltava barbear e em seguida usou, cuidadosamente, o barbeador que ganhara de Gui. Sentiu vontade de socar Rony quando este sorriu vitorioso ao vê-lo se cortar na curva do queixo, mas se conteve.

- Com o feitiço é bem mais rápido... e indolor.

- Mas eu acho que prefiro o método da Gina - Harry alfinetou, incapaz de manter sua boca fechada.

- Olhe aqui, Harry...

- Olhe aqui você, Rony - Harry largou o barbeador sobre a cômoda, passou a toalha no rosto para tirar os restos de espuma, e virou-se encarando o amigo, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. - Da outra vez eu não falei nada, porque você tinha razão, mas agora não tem mais nada que impeça meu namoro com a sua irmã. Então, eu não sei qual é o motivo de tanto alvoroço.

- Namorar a Gina não lhe dá o direito de ficar se atracando com ela em qualquer canto da casa.

- Certo. Então estamos combinados, eu só vou me "atracar" com a Gina aqui no meu quarto. E pode deixar que eu coloco o feitiço da impertubabilidade na porta!

- Não. Se. Atreva.

- Harry! Rony! Venham logo tomar o café - o grito da senhora Weasley alcançou os dois e interrompeu a discussão.

Os dois rapazes ainda se encararam por alguns segundos até que Rony falou:

- Você não vai mais terminar com ela, vai?

- É claro que não!

- É... bem, se você magoá-la eu não sou o único que irei atrás de você, você sabe - Rony comentou, constrangido.

- Se eu algum dia magoar a Gina, eu mesmo acabarei comigo, pode ficar tranquilo.

- Er... então... ok. Acho que... é melhor a gente ir tomar café.

Já estavam na metade da escada quando Rony pediu, falando por sobre o ombro.

- Só tente... maneirar um pouco, você sabe, esse lance de ficarem se agarrando.

- Pode deixar, Rony - Harry mentiu, descaradamente.

Se ele pudesse, não passaria mais nenhum minuto longe de Gina. Nunca mais.


	6. 4 BYE BYE

Título: Bye Bye  
Autora: Verônica Weasley  
Conteúdo: A saudade que Gina sente de Fred

A chuva caía devagar pelos terrenos mágicos de Hogwarts. Por trás de algumas nuvens, o sol aparecia, lançando um pouco de calor e esperança para todos ali. O lugar onde era pra estar funcionando uma escola, estava totalmente destruído.

Pedaços de concreto jogados por todos os lugares, grandes buracos nas paredes, escadarias quebradas, sangue por todo o lugar.

As pessoas corriam por todos os cantos, socorrendo as mais feridas, carregando corpos já sem vida para o Salão Principal.

Este estava cheio de pessoas que já não faziam distinção entre as casas. Todas estavam misturadas, cuidando dos feridos, consolando amigos, chorando a perda de alguém querido. Outros infelizmente esperavam em seu último leito, serem entregues para sempre ao reino dos mortos. 

_Isso é para as pessoas que acabaram de perder alguém __  
__Seu melhor amigo, seu bebe, seu esposo, ou sua esposa __  
__Levante suas mãos bem alto __  
__Nós nunca iremos dizer adeus __  
__Mães, pais, irmãs, irmãos, amigos e primos __  
__Isso é para as pessoas que perderam suas avós __  
__Levante sua cabeça para o céu __  
__Pois nunca iremos dizer adeus_

Gina Weasley andava sem rumo pelo Salão Principal. Estava anestesiada, machucada, com o coração sangrando de tristeza. Lágrimas teimosas que por dias ela tentara esconder, agora corriam livremente pela sua face. Não podia ser verdade, Fred não podia ter ido embora, não podia ter morrido.

Era doloroso demais pensar nisso, principalmente após ver toda sua família ajoelhada ao corpo dele. Gina se aproximou devagar e ficou ao lado de Harry. O solavanco que seu estômago sentiu assim que Harry segurou sua mão, não chegou nem perto ao terrível nó que subiu à sua garganta ao ver o irmão estirado no chão, sem vida.

Os olhos castanhos dele estavam fechados, e uma sombra de um último sorriso ainda iluminava seu rosto. Agora além das lágrimas, ela sufocou um soluço e enterrou a cabeça no peito de Harry. E chorou. Deixou extravasar toda a tristeza e preocupação que sentira nesses últimos meses. A imagem de Harry sendo carregado por Hagrid a torturou ainda mais. Respirou fundo ao perceber que Harry estava ali, e que nada agora podia tirá-lo dela.

Voltou seus olhos para o salão principal antes de seguir para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Ela precisava de um tempo para ordenar seus sentimentos e tristezas, e supôs não encontrar lugar melhor para isso do que lá.

O retrato da Mulher-Gorda estava vazio e escancarado assim que ela o atravessou. Não queria conversar com ninguém, e foi com grande dificuldade que ela subiu os poucos degraus para o Dormitório Feminino do sexto ano.

Jogou-se em sua cama, totalmente exausta. Antes que pudesse ao menos tirar os sapatos, havia caído em um sono profundo.

Flashes de memória passaram em sua mente. Toda a sua vida passou ao lado dos irmãos, mesmo quando eles iam para Hogwarts e a saudade apertava fundo no peito. Choramingava para a mãe que estava com saudades e que queria brincar, queria rir das palhaçadas de Fred e Jorge, ouvir preciosos conselhos de Gui, ouvir as histórias sobre dragões de Carlinhos, brincar com Rony e até mesmo implicar com Percy.

Tudo parecia cada vez mais distante e enquanto as imagens rodavam em sua mente, Gina pode sentir algumas últimas lágrimas rolarem livres por seu rosto.

_Quando era criança, havia aqueles momentos __  
__Em que eu não entendia muito bem, mas você me mantinha na linha __  
__Eu não sabia por que você não aparecia nas manhãs de domingo __  
__E eu sentia sua falta __  
__Mas eu estou feliz que nós conseguimos conversar sobre isso __  
__Todas aquelas coisas que a separação nos trás __  
__Você nunca me avisou __  
__Você nunca deixou isso à mostra, porque você me amou __  
__E obviamente haveria muito mais coisas a falar __  
__Se você estivesse aqui comigo cara a cara_

Gina acordou muito confusa com as horas. Não parecia ter dormido muito. Seu corpo ainda implorava por mais descanso, mas ela ergueu a cabeça para olhar as horas no relógio ao lado de sua cama.

Ela havia dormido quase que um dia inteiro. Nunca chegaria, a saber, como. A única coisa que sabia era que dentro de poucos instantes, seu irmão estaria sendo enterrado.

Levantou-se devagar e seguiu para o banheiro. Deixou que a água quente do chuveiro relaxasse seus músculos e levar mais algumas lágrimas embora. Colocou roupas simples e pretas. A chuva do dia anterior havia deixado o dia frio.

Seguiu relutante para o Salão Comunal. Não queria encontrar a família naquele momento. Esperava que tudo melhorasse, que nada tivesse acontecido, mas a dor em seu peito não iria diminuir; então ela seguiu com a cabeça erguida para o Salão Principal, onde sua família, Harry e Hermione já a aguardavam para seguirem para Hogsmead. Os corpos seriam enterrados ali, em uma ala especial para os que morreram lutando.

A chuva dera uma trégua durante a longa e silenciosa caminhada. Ninguém ousou falar nada. Ela via seus pais, Gui, Fleur, Carlinhos, Percy e Jorge à frente, enquanto ela, Harry, Rony e Hermione caminhavam lado a lado. Hermione com a mão entrelaçada na de Rony deixava cair algumas lágrimas silenciosas pelo rosto, e o irmão mantinha uma dura expressão, como se também não aceitasse tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Havia muitas cadeiras dispostas para os familiares e amigos. Além da família, Gina também reconheceu Alberforth, o dono do pub em Hogsmead, Augusta Longbottom ao lado de Neville, Andrômeda Tonks carregando o pequeno Ted no colo. Com toda a tristeza que estava sentindo, Gina havia se esquecido de outras mortes. Lupin e Tonks haviam partido também.

Um homem baixinho e franzino começou um discurso. Gina não conseguia absorver nenhuma palavra que ele dizia. Tudo ao seu redor estava girando, como um passeio a um carrossel que parece nunca ter fim. 

_Eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse sofrer assim __  
__E todo dia que a vida passa, eu desejo __  
__Que eu possa conversar com você um pouco __  
__Eu sinto saudade, mas tento não chorar enquanto o tempo passa __  
__E é verdade que você alcançou um lugar melhor __  
__Mas eu daria o mundo para ver seu rosto e estar perto de você __  
__Mas parece que você foi muito cedo __  
__Agora a coisa mais difícil é dizer adeus_

Os caixões iam devagar, sendo colocados embaixo da terra. Molly jogou o primeiro punhado de terra, com as mãos tremendo, e com inúmeras lágrimas banhando seu rosto. Gina fechou os olhos enquanto mais terra era jogada por cima do caixão e uma lápide era fincada acima. 

A vida não deixou de seguir após esse dia. O sol continuou a nascer todas as manhãs, a lua continuou a irradiar o céu, noite após noite, inspirando enamorados e iluminando caminhos de viajantes solitários.

Passaram-se dias, meses, semanas e anos. Gina Weasley e todos seus outros amigos, cresceram, saíram de Hogwarts em busca de sonhos que tentavam tornar realidade.

Harry e Rony tornaram-se aurores após alguns anos de estudo. Rony namorava Hermione e o casamento deles já fora marcado. Harry permaneceu ao lado dela, durante todos os dias e segundos de sofrimento e alegria.

Gina percorreu o mundo jogando Quadribol. Fez muito sucesso, ganhou dinheiro, se apaixonou várias vezes pela mesma pessoa. Riu, dançou, cantou. Agonizou-se de dor por amigos e juntos, eles comemoraram as felicidades e conquistas.

___E você nunca teve a chance de ver como eu estou __  
__E você nem me viu voltar ao primeiro lugar __  
__Eu queria que você estivesse aqui, para comemorarmos juntos_

Porém, todas as noites, antes de se deitar, Gina observava as estrelas, da janela de seu quarto. Com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, o coração mais uma vez afundando de angústia, imaginando como a vida seria se ele ainda estivesse vivo.

Jorge nunca mais foi o mesmo depois daquele dia. Ele casou-se e manteve a loja, mas era possível ver no fundo de seus olhos, que a alegria que ele sentia antes, com a presença do irmão, havia ido embora para sempre.

_Eu lembro quando você me colocava na cama a noite __  
__Com o ursinho que você me deu, eu apertava tão forte __  
__Eu achava que você era tão forte, que você conseguiria passar por tudo __  
__É tão difícil ter de aceitar o fato de que você foi embora para sempre __  
_

Gina guardou as boas lembranças que teve com Fred ao seu lado, em um lugar especial de seu coração. O destino tirou Fred de suas vidas. Apenas o corpo, pois ele estaria para sempre presente em seus corações.

Enquanto fechava a janela do quarto, uma estrela brilhou mais forte no céu, e Gina teve mais uma vez certeza que o irmão estava ao lado dela. Enxugou uma última lágrima e colocou a foto do irmão ao lado da cabeceira de sua cama. Ainda sentia o olhar carinhoso da estrela sobre si enquanto fechava a porta.

_Isso é para as pessoas que acabaram de perder alguém __  
__Seu melhor amigo, seu bebê, seu esposo, ou sua esposa __  
__Levante suas mãos bem alto __  
__Nós nunca iremos dizer adeus __  
__Mães, pais, irmãs, irmãos, amigos e primos __  
__Isso é para as pessoas que perderam suas avós __  
__Levante sua cabeça para o céu __  
__Pois nunca iremos dizer adeus_


End file.
